


In Another Life

by wheesus



Series: A Little Something [2]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, badass girl crush jennie is jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheesus/pseuds/wheesus
Summary: jennie is jealous that jisoo would date rosé if she were a man.





	In Another Life

jennie doesn’t wait for her to come home after her inkigayo mc schedule. she finds her in her own bed, fast asleep. jisoo deems it as the younger girl being too tired from all of their comeback schedules. she hovers over her bed for a while, taking in the peaceful view. she leans in, and presses a kiss to jennie’s forehead before going to her room.

jisoo doesn’t bother taking a shower, decides that she’ll do it when she wakes up.

her bed feels too big and too cold when she goes to sleep; and she hates it even more when jennie’s face doesn’t greet her the moment she opens her eyes.

she lies in bed, her limbs too heavy, and her mind clouded with a billion thoughts. ever since they got together, during their trainee days, it was the first night that jennie doesn’t sleep in her bed. not even their tiring debut stopped the girl from waiting for her to sleep together. 

but there’s a first to everything.

it feels like eternity, before lisa’s voice breaks the peace of their dorm.  _ “rosé! wake up let’s make some pancakes.”  _

her stomach growls, reminding jisoo that she didn’t have dinner last night, so she pushes the blankets aside, and gets off bed. the girl stretches, she then grabs a change of clothes, and strolls lazily to the bathroom. 

a smile appears on her face when she finds her girlfriend brushing her teeth, with eyes half closed. she puts the clothes aside, and wraps her arms around jennie’s waist, resting her head on her shoulder.

“good morning, sleepyhead,” she greets, her eyes fixed on the mirror.

jennie’s reflection seems more awake by the touch, but she doesn’t smile back at her.

“morning,” she replies coldly after rinsing her mouth, and jisoo is too taken aback by the harsh tone to notice that jennie successfully got out of her embrace, and left the bathroom. 

 

when she joins the girls for breakfast, her girlfriend is sitting next to lisa, facing rosé.

“did something happen between you two?” lisa asks pointing her fork to jisoo, then jennie, receiving an elbow in the side from the latter, and a shrug from the oldest of them.

“i know what this is about,” rosé starts, “it must be because jisoo is getting too old for sexy times.” 

jisoo chokes on her coffee, and jennie gets up to leave.

“where are you going? you barely ate anything?” 

“gonna shower.” 

 

when it’s just the three of them, rosé asks jisoo about what kind of new mess she got herself into that got jennie mad.

“listen, i’m as lost as you two. she was asleep, in her own bed, when i came home last night..and she’s been so cold to me. i don’t remember doing anything wrong.” the older girl says, stuffing her face with pancakes.

“then remember harder. we don’t want her throwing a tantrum 24/7 now, do we?” rosé scolds, “and eat slowly, damn.”

 

 

 

 

jisoo waits for the youngest two to go grocery shopping, before she tries talking to jennie. the latter is in her room, watching something on her phone, when her girlfriend walks in.

 

“hey babe, what are you doing?” 

she’s answered with  _ nothing. _

“what is this about?” she asks again, sitting on jennie’s bed.

“what?”

 

“why didn’t you wait for me last night? my bed felt so empty without you,” she pouts.

 

“well, you should’ve slept with rosé then.” jennie replies, not looking away from her phone.

“what does rosé have to do with this?” she asks again, now even more lost.

“you want to date her if you were a man, don’t you? why should i wait for you to come home then?” jennie finally puts her phone aside, and looks at the older girl.

 

she giggles, her hands finding their way to tickle her girlfriend.

“is our jennie jealous?” she teases.

“i’m not! or maybe i am! whatever.” jennie responds, trying to stop jisoo from tickling her. 

“hey hey, i’m not a man, and i’m not dating rosé, so why are you mad?” 

“because you said you’d date her.”

 

“but i’m dating you, and i’d date you even if i were a man. i’d date you even in another life.” she coaxes, sneaking a kiss on jennie’s lips. “that was just fanservice, but you and i is the truth. i love you.”


End file.
